


"There's a cemetery in Lmanburg for a reason"

by StraightlyUnstraight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, blood everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightlyUnstraight/pseuds/StraightlyUnstraight
Summary: this is dream perspective while descending to madnessand note that: if its not a cannon death, the body staysalso trigger warning!!! this has soo much blood and gore in it that it's disturbing as hell and this story focuses soo much on it for more than half the story, so be warned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	"There's a cemetery in Lmanburg for a reason"

**Author's Note:**

> If its not a cannon death, the body stays
> 
> that's all you need to know

**_1st month..._ **

Time is meaningless when you have nothing to do but wait for tommy or quackity to berate you and tell you your a monster

_everyday_

sanity is slowly leaving your body _nothing seems to matter anymore_

it feels numb

everything is numb

the lava taunts you

~~you miss the warmth~~

the obsidian walls starts to feel annoying to see.

_dream died from starvation_

_oh yeah_

there's potatoes piling up at one corner,

_when have you last ate?_

nah the hunger goes away once you die, you get out the small waterhole and see your body, _gross._

you throw the body into the lava and add another line to your notebook, it's already been the 5th one in, how many weeks has it been?

you go back to staring at the obsidian walls.

_**2nd month...** _

_dream died from drowning_

another one to add to the lava, tommy and quackity barely visited this month now, they deemed it enough to start asking him for life books, sam doesn't really talk to him and only comes once or twice a month to refill the dispensers with more potatoes, he doesn't really look in his cell, simply does to the side where the dispenser is located and calls dream for any sort of clue that he's still there, _it's starting to get lonely nowadays,_

he adds another line in the notebook

WARNING: THIS WHERE THE GORE STUFF STARTS!!!!

_**3rd month...** _

everyone decided that he had to get out, _for one day at least_ , but they were all hesitant, they went to his cell all together and was scared at the scene

there sat dream talking to his corpse that its head _crushed near the wall and was rotting_ a lot, it seemed only a few weeks ago the least, dream himself didn't have all of his fingers and he was holding another one of his body that was pale and the eyes were unfocused, _that one looked like it drowned_ , also seemed a bit more recent, only starting for the body to start decomposing, the last one was on a corner beside the chest and was practically bones but some of the flesh is still there, most notably was _the big hole in the stomach where maggots were crawling_ _and having a feast,_ the face was almost unrecognizable, the eyes looked like it was about to fall off the sockets, tubbo and tommy vomited at the lava that was left below the platform, as others like quackity and fundy barely made it to the edge to vomit, everyone was deeply disturbed and downright horrified on the scene, others were breaking down at the gory scene in front of them as the look at the surroundings, _only to see blood blending with the walls_ , dream finally notices them

"oh hello! do you guys wanna meet my friends?"

dream looks at them with a big smile but his eyes... the other was dull and the other looked damaged _as if something sharp and thin pierced the pupil_ , everyone looked at his different corpses as he starts to tell them his- their names, george, sapnap and puffy was crying and muttering so much about how they shouldn't have abandoned him, punz, sam and purpled looked away while hyperventilating as fundy and eret tries to calm them down, quackity was pacing around and fidgeting as the realizations punch him straight tothe face, phil, techno and ghostbur weren't fairing any better as phil struggles to choose which one to comfort, his sons or himself, techno looked destroyed and disgusted at himself, he was just like those people who enslaved him, he saw himself as the worst, the voices in his head is screaming, while willbur tries to stop tommy and tubbo from their fighting, tommy and tubbo were screaming at each other denying that they had no fault in this

**everything was in discord**

_(he pointed and said each of the names of the corpses,the drowned one was clay, the one with a bashed skull was dreamon, and the badly rotting one was cornelius, he said that cornelius was the longest one with him and he normally comforts him, dreamon would berate him and yet manage to berate himself too, and clay... he doesn't normally talks but he'd say things about his cat or his old family sometimes...)_

dream noticed that they weren't listening, and when they noticed they were crying he stumbled while standing up, his shackles clinging as he wobbled, everyone stopped and stared, dream got kinda nervous before he starts talking 

"so how may I help you strangers?" he smiles because he thought everyone would calm down, but instead it did the opposite

"he lost his memories?!"

"dream! it's me tommy! mr hot guy who loves women haha!"

"it's bee dream! it's bee! surely you remember your own little brother!"

"sam you didn't say this would happen?!"

"dios mio what the fuck have I done?!"

"dream- I'm sorry- fuck I'm fucking sorry! please!"

"sam! you said it would be fine! now look what happened to my duckling!"

"dream no no no nonononono! y-you know me right?! it's me fundy! your fi- ex-fiance, you still remember our spark right?! Please?!"

"dream!-

_"dream!-_

_"hey! hey dream!-_

**then it all turned black**


End file.
